


So Happy Together

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Points of View, Romance, Season/Series 03, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Very happy and fluffy. Brian's drunk and sings Justin a song.





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I heard this song yesterday evening and dreamt about this story. I hope you like it...let me know? xxL.  


* * *

JUSTINS POV

I'm awoken by the sound of Michaels voice, trying to persuade Brian into being silent as he stumbles drunk into the loft. He's failing miserably and I have to roll my eyes at the whole situation. 

"Shhhh - Brian, come on, get in here." I quietly get out of bed (at least I cán be quiet) and lean against the glass panels, amused by it all. "Brian. Come on Brian, let's get you into bed."

"You don't haafta repeat my name, Michaell.I know what it is...Jus'in home?" His voice full of curiosity. Huh. I wonder if he'd be happy if I wasn't..Michael shakes his head and Brian sighs dramatically. "'s too bad, I love it when hees heer. I mish 'im when 'is not." 

I smile, no, I fucking glow. Little fucker, saying the sweetest things when he's downed 7 Beams or more. I believe it's time to go and take over from Michael. I walk into the living room and nod approvingly when I notice they've gotten as far as the couch. Michael smiles relieved, but envious somewhere deep inside. Envious of I don't know what...

"Okaaaay, Brian, come to bed with me." I sit down in front of him so he doesn't freak at hearing my voice come out of nowhere. His face lights up (allright, now I know what Michael was envious about) and I smile and kiss his cheek. He holds my face next to his before I can lower it again and whispers : "Jus'in". Presses a kiss to the side of my ear and then the moment is gone, and so is quiet and emotional Brian. I look back up and notice Michael's gone. Poor guy. I turn my attention back to Brian. 

"Jus'in!" He bellows. "Heard a song tonight, abou' you.." His eyes sparkle wickedly.

"Oh did you now?" I ask, my eyebrows raised. He opens his mouth and - oh fuck - starts to sing. Very loudly.

"I can't see me   
loving nobody but you  
for all my liiiiife.

When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my liiiiife"

I laugh and blush, shaking my head out of sheer amazement. He can't string a sentence together, but can sing a song perfectly. And er - not too unkeenly. He giggles and presses my forhead against his, looks into my eyes and whispers : " 's true, ya know? I really, really.." He yawns and I distance my forhead from his.

"Alright, let's get you into bed..." He sits there, a goofy smile on his face, humming the song over and over again. I take his arm and sling it over my shoulder, lifting him up and dragging him to bed. Take off his shoes,socks and clothes and pull the duvet up, crawling underneath it myself. He drapes his arm over me and pull me close. A second later he falls into a peaceful sleep. 

The next morning...

I wake up at half past 10 to find him gone and nothing to do. No shift to work at the diner and since PIFA's expelled me, no classes to attend either. I yawn and turn over in the bed, rolling onto something that crackles underneath me. What the - ? I roll back and find a piece of paper.

Turn on the stereo. Press play. Listen.  
\- B.

I raise my eyebrows and do as he wrote, my feet tapping lightly across the hardwooden floor. A moment later music washes over me. It goes like this :

Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Baa baa baa ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba baa  
Baa baa baa ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba baa

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather?  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together.

I smile, cry, laugh and giggle. Then I run to the bed and jump in. I close my eyes, that are full of tears and just lie there, a crazy smile on my face. Who says Brian Kinney isn't romantic? I'll just have to thank him properly tonight, now won't I? 


End file.
